The New Avatar
by THE DARK HOUND
Summary: Azula's trial in interrupted by a Bloodbender, who wishes to destroy the Avatar and he wants Azula's help, along with her Father's to do it. All the while Ozai is scheming to kill the Bloodbender after the Avatar's death. BORING DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY OC(S)


**CHAPTER 1 THE BLOODBENDER**

**A/N THIS IS MY FIRST AVATAR FAN-FICTION, SO PLEASE NO FLAMES, NOT THAT I ACTUALLY CARE BUT I'D RATHER HAVE PEOPLE WHO LIKED THIS REVIEW THEN A HATER WHO DISLIKES EVERY FANFIC OUT THERE. PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN MAKE THIS BETTER. :) **

It's been 10 years since the Hundred-Year-War ended. Aang and Katara have cut off all ties with civilization and now live deep in the woods, together, along with Appa of course. Sokka had grown and matured greatly but he still was a child at heart, which often got him in trouble but it was a minor inconvenience, because Toph, Being the head of the new Metalbending-Police-Force, had a great influence over the courts of law and afterwards Sokka would return home to the Earth-Kingdom and see his loving wife, Suki the Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Zuko and Mai ruled over the Fire-Nation not ruthlessly, but with kindness. After her fight with Katara, Azula snapped and was put in prison along with her father. Everything was right and just, until today.

_**With Zuko: **_Zuko was sitting on his throne with Mai at his side, both awaiting Azula to be brought up for her judgment. Then they heard her, her deafening screeches of anger and sorrow, "LET GO OF ME! YOU'LL BURN, YOU ALL WILL BURN BY MY HAND!" Azula yelled before being thrown to her knees in front of Zuko. Azula glared at her guards before throwing a sick smile at her brother, "Well, well. If it isn't 'Little Zu-Zu' and his treacherous bitch, Mai." Azula spat, "Shut it, Azula. " Mai spat back, "Are happy now? With our Father in jail?" Azula asked, "Your...Father. Azula, it is time for your punishment. Your crimes, the slaughter of countless innocent lives and so your punishment, something far worst then death. You are hereby stripped of your bending." Zuko said as Aang walked in, "WHAT! No, no, no please, Zuko. I beg of you, take anything other then my bending, without my bending, I'm-" Azula begged before getting cut off, "-No longer a threat to anyone." Zuko finished. Azula had tears in her eyes and was weeping, "Please, take my life but don't my bending." Azula cried, "I'm sorry, but it's for your own good." Aang said putting a hand on Azula's head and chest, "Watch your hands!" Azula snapped. Aang began to strip Azula of her bending.

A bright blue light filled the room. The door flew open and straight at Aang and Azula. One door hit Aang, causing him to go flying into the wall. Azula braced herself but the door never came, but it was in a pile of ashes on the ground, "Your welcome." a deep manly voice said. A figure, about 6.5, he wore brown, raggedy pants with no shoes and no shirt. He had muscular build and black hair that went down to his neck, and a scar that went diagonally across his chest. He had markings like Aang's but instead of them ending in a arrow, they split like the tongue of a snake and glowed an unearthly red and his skin was tan.

Azula's heart stopped. Aang groaned as he sat up and rubbed his sore head, "What's your name?" Zuko asked, "Dozai. Dozai the Bloodbender and the new Avatar." Dozai said smiling, "Hey, Azula!" Ty-Lee said in a cheerful tone appearing from behind Dozai. Dozai sighed and rolled his eyes. Azula smiled, "Farewell, Little Zuko." Azula said getting up to run but her shoe was nailed to the floor by one of Mai's stilettos, "Your not getting away, Azula." Mai hissed as she propped herself off the floor. Dozai bended the stiletto and threw it back at Mai who ducked out of it's way.

Dozai destroyed Azula's cuffs and helped her up. She grabbed Ty-Lee by her waist and flew out of the Palace. Dozai slowly walked out of the Palace when Zuko threw a huge fireball at him. A fireball that would normally roast the average person but Dozai didn't have a scratch on him, in fact the Bloodbender turned and smiled, Dozai retaliated with a fireball just as big but was so hot it was blue. Zuko's eyes widened. The impact was so large that Zuko was thrown out of the Palace. Out of the corner of his eye, Dozai caught sight of Aang who was paralyzed...in fear? The Bloodbender chuckled, "Do you want to die now? Or later?" Dozai asked with a smile. Aang turned and walked out of the Palace, "Know this. You can run, run and run some more but you can never hide from me, you are going burn for what the Air-Nomads have done to me and my people, your blood shall be my wine and your skull, my cup." Dozai growled, "I don't know what my people have done to you but I apologize on their behalf." Aang said before completely walking out the doorway.

"Your apologies are not enough." Dozai said before flying out of the Palace and to the spot he had told, Ty-Lee to meet him. _**With Ty-Lee:**_ The two women arrive somewhere in the forest, "So, why did you help me escape?" Azula asked crossing her arms, "Well, I missed you." Ty-Lee tried. Azula gave a 'Are you kidding me?' look, "[sigh] I felt bad about betraying you and I wanted to make it up to you. I knew that just breaking you out wasn't enough so I did something that would make you happy." Ty-Lee said with an evil little smirk on her face, "What?" Azula asked, not satisfied with the answer she was given, "Azula, my prodigy." Azula heard from behind her. Her eyes widened, "F-Father?" Azula asked, "Yes, I'm impressed with your friend...almost." Ozai said under his breath. Azula eyed him. Ozai noticed and blew fire from his nostrils showing Azula that he had gotten his bending back. Before Azula could say anything, Dozai fell to the earth and dented the ground below him. Ty-Lee jumped into his arms, tackling him to the ground. Ty-Lee kissed Dozai, "Must you do that every time I return from somewhere?" Dozai asked, "Yes, yes I must." Ty-Lee said with a big grin. Unbeknownst to Dozai or Ty-Lee, Ty-Lee was straddling Dozai, "Listen, Ty-Lee. I know the reason why your doing this." Dozai said gently pushing the young girl off of him. Ty-Lee giggled, "Pray tell." Ty-Lee said, "Because you lived in a home with six other girls that shared your features, making you feel, regular. Less unique. So when you have the chance, you take any attention you find." Dozai said. Ty-Lee's jaw dropped. Azula burst into laughter, "So, care to tell us what you plan to do with us?" Ozai asked, "Revenge. Not just against the Avatar but against the world, I wanna see it all burn but right now, I'll settle for the Avatar." Dozai said with a sick gleam in his eye. Azula and her Father shared a look before smiling the same sick smile, "Ok but why do you need us?" Ozai asked, "You heard me, I want to kill the Avatar, you want to kill the Avatar. We can help each other, I help you kill the Avatar, you get to rule the world and I get my revenge and after I stay out of your way." Dozai said. Ozai pondered, "Alright. Now what is your plan?" Ozai asked, "We find out where the Avatar lives and slit his throat in his sleep." Dozai said darkly. Azula smiled, "How about we pay a little visit to little Zuko?" Azula smirked. Dozai and Ozai shared a smile. Ty-Lee was confused, "What are you guys smiling about?" Ty-Lee asked, "You'll find out soon, girl." Ozai said before taking off to the Fire-Nation Palace. Azula followed, "Ready?" Dozai asked, "Always." Ty-Lee replied. Dozai grabbed Ty-Lee by her waist and flew to the Fire-Nation Palace.

**AND THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER, THX TO ALL YOU WHO READ AND LIKED THIS AND ALWAYS STAY DARK :)**


End file.
